Angels
by jichulets
Summary: Hiruma's a bit sad even if they won the Christmas Bowl. Who's gonna comfort him? His angel. HiruMamo, Songfic to Angels inspired by American Idol's David Archuleta's performance.


Title: Angels

Title: Angels

Story.

"KAMPAI!!" the deimon devilbats were celebrating after a glorious win at the Christmas bowl.

"It's so good we won even against the strongest, teikoku gakuen!!" Anezaki Mamori was saying….when she noticed a figure slip out.

--xxx--

_**I sit and wait  
Does an angel contemplate my fate  
And do they know  
The places where we go  
When we're grey and old  
'cos I have been told  
That salvation lets their wings unfold  
So when I'm lying in my bed  
Thoughts running through my head  
And I feel the love is dead  
I'm loving angels instead**_

Hiruma was sitting under a tree, staring at the stars, when he heard a voice.

"what are you doing out here when everyone's celebrating inside" It was Mamori

"None of your business. Now sod off, damn manager," Hiruma grunted

"Don't wanna. Besides, it IS my business. You and I are of the same team after all." Mamori smile at him.

"Were, not are, damn manager. We both are leaving the team." Then Hiruma looked up again. Mamori sat beside him.

"What are you doing!!" Hiruma shouted.

"You're sad you know."

"Am not!."

"Are so!"

"How so, then?"

"You're sad because you are leaving the team. We are about to part with the others. I know because I am too." She looked at him.

"And what, you think I'd feel the same damn way? Baka." He smirked. "I'm not as pathetic as that".

" It's not pathetic! You know what? It's you who is pathetic! It is okay you know." She looked down.

"what is okay?"

_**And through it all she offers me protection  
A lot of love and affection  
Whether I'm right or wrong  
And down the waterfall  
Wherever it may take me  
I know that life won't break me  
When I come to call she won't forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead**_

"To show what you really feel."

"Which is?"

"Sadness, weakness, distress and such. I don't understand why you think it's wrong."

"Think then you'll know." He stood up and left her in her thoughts.

--xxx--

_**When I'm feeling weak  
And my pain walks down a one way street  
I look above  
And I know I'll always be blessed with love  
And as the feeling grows  
She breathes flesh to my bones  
And when love is dead  
I'm loving angels instead**_

"Hiruma-kun!!" Mamori was trying to find him. "_You are weird. But now I know"_ She thought

"Why the heck are you shouting!" Hiruma came out from behind another tree.

"I know now."

"What did you figure out."

"Why you're so aloof and indifferent."

"Oh really?" He smirked

"Rejection!" She declared "You're afraid of rejection. You're afraid people won't accept you. You're afraid that when you show emotions then people will judge you by that."

Hiruma chuckled,but it wa a dry one. "You win. Now sit down here."

"Eh?"

"I said sit down, are you damn deaf?"

"No I'm not!" She blushed and sat down.

Silence.

Mamori was first to break it. "I'll tell you something Hiruma-kun."

"Nani?"

_**And through it all she offers me protection  
A lot of love and affection  
Whether I'm right or wrong  
And down the waterfall  
Wherever it may take me  
I know that life won't break me  
When I come to call she won't forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead**_

"It's okay."

"what is?"

"To show how you really feel. You may ask why."

"Yeah."

"Because you have us."

"Eh?"

"Your true friends- us. No matter who you are or what you show or how you feel, we'll still accept you."

She blushed.

"Oh yeah? Prove it."

She laughed. "you want proof? I'll tell you. We're still here, aren't we? Through it all, we never left. Isn't that proof enough?"

"hmmm….yeah….maybe….."

"And Hiruma-kun?"

"Hn"

"I'm here too, you know. I'll be by your side, no matter what," She blushed beet red. " Even when no one's around. I'll be here."

Hiruma put his hand over Mamori's. "You know what, damn manager? Somehow, I know.I always knew."

She laid her head on his shoulders.

"Just let me in, Hiruma-kun." She smiled as she looked at the velvety night sky.

"Arigatou yo, Mamori." He said and stared at the sky as well.

_**And through it all she offers me protection  
A lot of love and affection  
Whether I'm right or wrong  
And down the waterfall  
Wherever it may take me  
I know that life won't break me  
When I come to call she won't forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead**_

--xxx--

"Oh look at them, so kawaii!!" Suzuna said as they watched the couple.

"Yeah…." They agreed and let the couple be.

A/N: There!! My first stab at huirumamo…..forgive the OOC-ness and reviews are most welcome!! Advices and criticisms are appreciated!! Luv ya all….


End file.
